


Chocolate kisses

by Nemurenai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chocolate Giving, Kissing, M/M, Teasing, Valentine Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemurenai/pseuds/Nemurenai
Summary: “So, who do want to get chocolates from?”Kageyama paused for a second and answered truthfully.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 268





	Chocolate kisses

“So, who do want to get chocolates from?”

Kageyama paused for a second and answered truthfully, “what for?”

His classmate let out a sigh and scratched the back of his head, “For Valentines! What else…. must be nice being popular huh.”

Kageyama wasn’t sure what he had meant by that but he did think about how he wouldn’t mind getting chocolate from anyone as long as it tasted good. However the ring of the lunch bell dragged his focus back to copying the last of Yachi’s notes before the next period began. The thought of numbers and calculus overwriting the conversation from just seconds before.

* * *

“Hey-”

“No, I can’t help you with your homework today.” Tsukishima pulled his sweat drenched tshirt off and folded it up to put into his bag, quickly slipping on a clean singlet to avoid the cold that quickly began to nip at his skin.

“It’s not that.” Kageyama replied, eyeing the middle blocker as he pulled a clean, white shirt over his head.

“Then what is it?”

“Why do people give chocolates on valentines?”

The question was sincere and naïve, tickling the depths of Tsukishima’s chest in a way that he disliked.

“…Why do you think?” he fired the question back, with a hint of malice but mostly amusement.

“I don’t know… maybe because sometimes we’re hungry? Like how Kiyoko-san gives us rice balls after practice.” Kageyama took a guess and looked up at the blond who let out a laugh, “Let’s keep it at that then.”

Kageyama tilted his head, and although the question went unanswered he accepted Tsukishima’s lack of correction to mean that he was somewhat on the mark, resuming the task of filing his nails.

Tsukishima glanced sideways at the setter as he zipped up his bag, suspicious as to why Kageyama had, out of all the club members, chosen to ask him. Which he immediately shook it off as overthinking, adjusting his glasses as a way to take his mind off it.

When Tsukishima realized that he had feelings for his idiot of a teammate, being hyper aware of little things was a terrible habit that he had fallen into. And the way his brain coped with these feelings was by being more venomous than ever before. Every little thing Kageyama did meant a snide comment from Tsukishima, to the point where Yamaguchi had even questioned why Tsukishima was being so illogically mean. And whilst in the beginning Kageyama reacted to every little thing Tsukishima said, snapping and barking until it took Tanaka and Asahi desperately holding him back to subdue him, his new alternative was instead, to simply try to ignore it as Daichi pointed out that practice was cut short because of their unruly behavior.

As tensions simmered and eventually died down they sort of just accepted each other’s jabs for what it was, and for Tsukishima, it was a sort a truce they had come to which he was comfortable with. But it didn’t mean that his feelings for Kageyama had just magically disappeared. In fact, just standing here next to the unknowing setter just had him unconsciously rushing to pack his bags.

As he made his way to the door, with Yamaguchi in tow, Kageyama called out to him and he felt his heart almost leap out of his mouth.

“Yes?”

“You dropped this” Kageyama picked himself up from the floor and placed something into Tsukishima’s frozen hands.

It was a box of chocolates.

* * *

Tsukishima lay in bed, examining the box of chocolates, turning it over again and again as if it would suddenly come to life and tell him just who these chocolates came from. They were definitely for him. It had “Tsukishima” written in not so legible, smudged writing on a tag attached to the blue ribbon. Whoever had written it was either clumsy or in a rush. To his knowledge no one else in their school had the same name as him so there was little room for doubt in regards to the recipient.

Yamaguchi was relatively excited over the mystery gift, coming up with a dozen possible candidates as to the potential chocolate giver. Tsukishima had only half listened and pretended that he wasn’t all that interested, or at all curious.

“But one thing is a little strange.”

“What is it?”

“Valentines is in two days, so why would someone give you chocolate _now_?”

“Who knows, maybe they’re an idiot.” Tsukishima stared at the pedestrian light and watched it turn green. _“A volleyball idiot.”_ He thought to himself, before striding across the road as Kageyama’s nonchalant face occupied almost all the mental space he had within that moment.

“Oh! What if they just want to get their foot in the door! Like, be ahead of the game! You always get a lot of chocolates so I wouldn’t be surprised. Maybe they’ll reveal themselves on the day!” Yamaguchi was clearly very invested in finding out who the mystery gift-giver was.

“…maybe.” Tsukishima murmured, shifting his bag on his shoulder.

He hoped so.

* * *

The next day, Tsukishima found himself face to face with Kageyama as he was heading back to the clubroom, a look of disdain written over the setters face as the lights from the clubroom windows casted merging shadows on the ground.

“You lied.”

Tsukishima revelled in the little pout the shorter boy had on his face and replied teasingly, “I have no idea what you mean, your highness.”

There it was, that little need to fight the feeling prickling in his chest.

“Yachi told me that people give chocolates to someone they like.”

“That’s interesting.” Tsukishima mused and turned away, suddenly remembering the chocolates from the day before and he could feel his hands perspiring.

“So you lied to me.”

Tsukishima smirked, “I didn’t lie. You just assumed things with that volleyball brain of yours.” He could feel his throat tighten a little which forced his smile to widen.

He didn’t like this feeling. He wanted it to go away. He didn’t want to feel the stare of Kageyama’s deep, blue eyes probing him, “Are you mad?”

_(“Are you mad you gave a box of chocolates to someone you couldn’t care less about?”)_

There was a moment of consideration from Kageyama, “No, not really.” He replied sincerely, “I just thought… maybe you knew the reason, that’s why I asked you.”

Tsukishima’s mind was prepared for an attack, physical or verbal, but not quite this. His brain began to attempt piecing together some sort of appropriate response but “Huh.” was all he could manage, which was more of an exhale.

“Well…see you tomorrow.” Kageyama left Tsukishima to return to the clubroom alone, head swimming with a million thoughts as he gathered all of his belongings haphazardly.

Just as he’d left the school gates the blonde broke into a sprint. Only one thought occupying his mind;

He had to buy chocolates.

* * *

The next day was Valentine’s Day. Tsukishima spent most of it day wishing it were over.

He had seen Kageyama in the morning as he arrived at school and as usual they just sort of made eye contact and nodded to greet one another as Hinata and Yamaguchi chatted, but nothing to acknowledge yesterday’s incident before parting ways for class. 

And as the day went by Tsukishima was approached by more than a dozen girls, all handing him chocolates and wishing him a happy Valentines. To which he grit his teeth and smiled politely through, followed by classmates rushing over to congratulate him on his victory, as if he’d won some sort of lottery while others expressed their burning jealousy in the form of glares from the back of the classroom. 

Privacy just didn’t seem to exist within this school is what Tsukishima had concluded by the fourth period as he received a pat on the back from another classmate he’d never spoken to. “Privacy” meaning being able to get the chocolates he had stuffed deep in the depths of his bag given to Kageyama without drawing attention.

“Let’s eat lunch!” Yamaguchi twisted around in his chair to face Tsukishima, stretching his arms out above his head to shake off the sleep that was beginning embrace him. Tsukishima nodded and pulled the lunch his mother had made out of his bag, pausing for a second when his eyes landed on the chocolate underneath.

“Sorry Yamaguchi, I left something in the labs during chemistry, I’m going to go grab it. Meet you back here.” Tsukishima didn’t even wait for a response before he took both his lunch and the chocolate, dashing out the door, leaving Yamaguchi with his mouth hanging open mid question.

* * *

After a lot of frantic searching Tsukishima finally found Kageyama down by the gymnasium vending machine still in his PE uniform, slotting coins into the machine. Tsukishima, breathless from running all the way down across the school approached cautiously, listening to the coins clinking down the coin slot rhythmically.

“Hey.”

Kageyama looked up before he’d touched the machine, fingers hovering over the button for the Gungun milk. Seems like he knew what he wanted today.

Tsukishima had some last minute thoughts about turning around and calling it a day but when he met eyes with Kageyama he felt his body tense up.

“What.”

Again, the prickling in his chest. The blonde took a few steps forwards and when he got close enough, thrusted everything in his hands into Kageyama’s. And Kageyama, being totally unprepared, accepted it without question, examining the contents immediately, Tsukishima trying to process his actions and reorganise his thoughts. Regretting that he hadn’t planned this out properly.

“Are you sure you can give this to me?” Kageyama held up Tsukishima’s lunch in one hand and the blond felt his face heat up and his thoughts fell once again into shambles, “Y-you’re hungry right? It’s Valentines, so you know, eat up! Same with the chocolates.” He stammered, trying to make it sound like a crude joke, but even Tsukishima couldn’t convince himself.

Kageyama looked at the chocolates in his other hand and back up at Tsukishima, “But you only give chocolates to someone you like.”

As always Kageyama was curt, to the point, and it only served to make Tsukishima even more flustered.

“It’s return for the chocolates the other day!” The middle blocker blurted, brow furrowed as if he had swallowed a peeled lemon whole. Why did he even say that?

“I didn’t give you chocolates.” 

Sometimes Tsukishima wished that Kageyama wasn’t so stupid and could manage to at least read the atmosphere when it mattered. The least he could have done was _pretend_ that he gave the chocolates so they both didn’t have to stand here awkwardly and go on with their day.

Tsukishima was at loss, drilling his stare into the ground and hoping maybe it would swallow him whole so he didn’t have to think about how to fix this whole situation.

“Just... forget what I said-” Tsukishima laughed when he managed to recuperate himself.

“Oh, but I was going to give this to you.” Tsukishima looked up to find Kageyama rummaging through his pocket, the lunch box and chocolates he’d received earlier balanced in one hand. He produced a handful of chocolates and held them out towards Tsukishima. 

“Happy Valentines.”

He placed the chocolates into Tsukishima’s hand, and the blonde turned them over in his palm. They were wrapped in clear plastic, the kind where three hundred yen got you a large packet and Tsukishima couldn’t help but laugh. Whether it was from the ridiculousness of everything or the relief flooding his chest in that moment, he wasn’t sure. And they met eyes before Tsukishima grinned, “that means I can take my lunch back, right?”

“No. It’s mine now.”

A small scuffle ensued between the two high school boys which resulted in Kageyama single-handedly pinning Tsukishima against the gymnasium wall.

“I win.” He huffed, eyes bright.

Tsukishima put his hands up in surrender, chest heaving “You got me.” He smirked.

Content with his victory, Kageyama lowered his arm, other hand still tightly clutching Tsukishima’s lunch and chocolates. It was a miracle that he didn’t drop either of them.

And as the unsuspecting setter began to survey his winnings Tsukishima pulled Kageyama into a rough kiss.

“ _I win_.” Tsukishima smirked, both of them pulling apart to gasp for air as Kageyama pouted upon realising he couldn’t think of any sort of comeback, probably because all the breath had been completely squeezed from his chest.

The taller boy plucked his lunch from Kageyama’s grip and made off with it, turning back before he had reached the door to the school’s main building, “Are you coming your highness?”

The setter caught up, kicking the blond in the shins before they bickered their way up the stairs to the first year classrooms.

When the two first years returned to Yamaguchi , Hinata had joined him and they questioned Tsukishima about where he had gone while their lunch got cold and Tsukishima smoothly replied that he was stopped in the hallway by some girls in the second grade, which had Yamaguchi’s eyes lighting up in curiosity, the irritation built up from waiting for his friend replaced by utter excitement.

“You could have at least sent Kageyama to relay a message.” Hinata whined, ripping open his lunch box and shoving two whole tamagoyaki into his mouth ruthlessly, waving his chopsticks over at the setter who was absentmindedly chewing on his rice ball.

Kageyama stared at the chopsticks and paused before he started, “Ah. I forgot my chocolates and my gungun yoghurt outside the gym.” He said aloud as he picked himself up out of his chair.

“What chocolates!?” Hinata shouted after Kageyama who was almost already out the door.

“The ones Tsukishima gave me.” He replied matter-of-factly before dissapearing out of sight.

Tsukishima felt two sets of eyes fall on him and he focused on chewing his food more thoroughly than he ever had. Rice suddenly seemed a lot more interesting than he had fathomed, his gaze focusing anywhere but his teammates. 

He definitely needed a word with Kageyama after this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I am alive and well. It’s been a while since I wrote anything. Mainly due to lack or inspiration and the new chapters of the manga had me scrapping a longer fic I wrote involving older Kageyama and Tsukishima. 
> 
> Anyway as usual hope you enjoyed reading this and if you had any thoughts or feelings please let me know! I’d love to see it. Have a great day!


End file.
